La mort est un roman
by vaiken
Summary: Quand l'Écrivain est de retour après un an et demi de silence, Kate va se retrouver à jouer à un jeu de chat et de la souris dont l'issue pourrait être fatale. Qui de Beckett ou de Castle sera le premier à attraper l'autre? UA
1. Chapter 1

Je blâme « Target » et une fanfiction (dont j'ai oublié le nom à cet instant précis) pour cette idée de plot. Et aussi le groupe « Hurts ». J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore trop ou ça va me mener mais j'espère le savoir le long du chemin. Et espérons aussi que ça plaise et que je ne traumatise personne lol.  
J'ai toujours plus ou moins secrètement voulue voir un truc pareil mais faut croire que ma muse à défaut de le voir à voulu l'écrire ! Si vous voulez vous plaindre c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser.  
Je remercie d'ailleurs ma beta pour ses conseils précieux !

Rien à moi, tout à ABC et Marlowe.

Chapitre 1:

Quand Kate arriva à la scène de crime, elle comprit aussitôt que ce ne serait pas une enquête comme les autres.  
Peut être le regard que lui lança Esposito lorsqu'elle passa le ruban jaune ou la mine de Ryan quand elle passa près de lui alors qu'il interrogeait un témoin. Mais elle pouvait sentir l'anticipation qui flottait lourdement dans l'air et elle n'aimait pas ça, cela annonçait rarement de bonnes nouvelles.  
Elle fini par apercevoir le corps, quelques mètres plus loin dans la ruelle. Une femme à première vue, avec de longs cheveux roux. Elle pouvait voir le halo flamboyant d'ici. Elle songea brièvement que de loin on pourrait presque croire qu'elle dormait, si on oubliait le fait qu'elle était entourée d'ordures et d'hommes en uniformes.  
Comme à chaque fois, cette vue lui serra le cœur. Personne ne méritait de mourir, surtout pas comme ça.

Elle soupira, puis s'approcha de Lanie, qui prenait des notes, agenouillée à côté de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour Docteur Parish. Qu'est ce que nous avons ? » Demanda Kate en s'accroupissant à son tour, jetant un œil au visage de la victime. La beauté et la jeunesse de la femme la frappa. Elle ne devait pas être plus vieille qu'elle et pourtant sa vie s'était terminée la, dans une ruelle mal éclairée, alors qu'elle devait encore avoir tant de choses à vivre. C'était un vrai gâchis se dit-elle.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment c'est que c'est une femme, aucune identité retrouvée, pas même un téléphone. Et au vu des marques qu'on peut voir sur son cou je dirais qu'elle a été étranglée, probablement avec un bout de tissu. J'en serai sûre une fois de retour à la morgue. Mais aucun signe de lutte à première vue, pas de blessures défensives, rien qui n'indique qu'elle ne se soit défendue. » Elle vit Kate hocher la tête. Elle connaissait assez son amie pour savoir que toute une théorie se développait déjà dans son esprit. « Je placerais l'heure de la mort entre 2 et 4 heures du matin. »

Kate se releva, les informations déjà absorbées. « D'accord, je vais demander aux uniformes de fouiller les poubelles des alentours pour voir si on ne peut pas trouver son sac ou son téléphone. » Elle remarqua le regard inquiet de son amie. « Qu'est ce qui se passe Lanie ? Je sens que tout le monde est à cran comme s'ils attendaient que quelque chose leur tombe sur la tête. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué. »

Kate sentait que la légiste ne lui disait pas tout, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre avant de poursuivre. Puis, finalement, elle parla :

« On a trouvé quelque chose sur le corps. Quelque chose de…D'inhabituel. »

L'attention du détective augmenta encore en intensité. « Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

Sans dire un mot, Lanie se retourna et sorti un sachet d'un des bacs servant à déposer les preuves retrouvées sur les lieux. Elle le lui tendit, un masque de résignation sur le visage.

Quand Kate posa les yeux sur l'objet en question, son cœur s'arrêta. « Oh mon dieu c'est…Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche en prenant le sachet comme si c'était une arme mortelle.

« Je l'ai retrouvé à l'intérieur de sa veste, déposé contre son cœur. », dit Lanie en soupirant. « Tu crois que c'est lui ? »

Sans lever les yeux de la rose blanche, délicatement enveloppée d'une page de roman légèrement jaunie, Kate murmura : « Oui…L'écrivain est de retour. »


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite ! Je ne pensais pas la mettre aussi tôt mais je pense que certains d'entre vous avait besoins de réponses alors je me suis dépêchée ! J'espère que cela va répondre à vos questions :)  
J'ai oubliée de le dire dans le dernier chapitre mais cette fic est une UA. Je ne dirais pas depuis quand, c'est un élément que l'ont découvrira plus tard.

Encore un grand merci à ma beta et ses conseils précieux.

Pour changer rien à moi tout à ABC et Marlowe. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser avec.

**Chapitre 2**

Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle espérait tellement avoir tort, que tout cela n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Peut-être que si elle fixait ce tableau blanc de façon assez intense, elle se rendrait compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé. Mais plus elle regardait les photos de la scène de crime, plus son instinct lui hurlait que c'était lui. La rose, le roman, le fait que la victime ne ce soit pas débattue. C'était trop de coïncidences pour que ce ne soit pas lui. Et puis surtout elle le sentait, ce sentiment ne la lâchait pas depuis qu'elle avait vu le corps. Elle n'avait passé que trop d'heures penchée sur son dossier, ses lettres, tout ce qui pouvait ce rapporter à lui, espérant trouver la moindre information pouvant la mener à lui. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé et, maintenant, une autre femme venait de mourir.

Esposito pris le siège à coté d'elle, laissant son regard ce plonger dans celui de leur Jane Doe. Elle l'entendit distinctement soupirer, visiblement dégouté de ce gâchis. Puis son propre regard croisa le sien. « Alors ? Tu lui as dit ? » Murmura-il, un fin sourire sur le visage.

Beckett lança un regard nerveux vers le bureau de son supérieur qui vaquait à ses activités habituelles, encore inconscient de la tension qui régnait parmi sa meilleure équipe. « Non pas encore. Je me dis que… »

« Si tu attends assez longtemps, un miracle va se produire et ce ne sera pas lui ? » Fini-t-il pour elle, un air amusé sur le visage.

Beckett le frappa à l'épaule, plus pour l'effet qu'avec l'intention de lui faire mal. « Attention Esposito, ou tu vas te retrouver à faire la paperasse pour tout le monde cette semaine. » Il ricana, puis le silence se fit à nouveau pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être brisé par Kate. « À ton avis c'est quoi les chances ? Que ce ne soit pas lui ? »

« Absolument aucune. Ryan est en train de demander qu'on nous apporte les vidéos des caméras autour de la scène de crime. Mais sérieusement Beckett. Même sans les images, je le sais, tu le sais, Ryan le sait, même Lanie le sait. Tu as vu la scène de crime tout comme moi, c'est forcement lui ou quelqu'un proche de lui. Dans tous les cas, on ne pourra pas y échapper. Il faut que tu ailles voir le capitaine. »

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant. « Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de le faire. »

Il la bouscula légèrement, lui montrant gentiment que ce n'était, hélas, pas son choix. « Allez. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre, autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup maintenant, avant que tout ça nous explose à la figure. »

Beckett se leva, détournant son regard du tableau blanc, réajusta ses vêtements, serra les dents et se dirigea vers le bureau de Montgomery. Juste avant de frapper à la porte, elle lança un regard plein de reconnaissance à son ami, qui lui sourit en retour.

* * *

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est lui ? », demanda son supérieur en baissant le dossier de l'affaire, qu'il venait de parcourir. « Y'a pas une chance que ce soit une coïncidence ou un illuminé cherchant à utiliser l'affaire pour couvrir son meurtre ? »

Beckett lui répondit par un sourire crispé. « Je ne pense pas. Tout indique que c'est lui. De plus il nous avait prévenus. Il nous a dit qu'il reviendrait. Et là, avec tous les détails qui pointent dans sa direction… »

« Oui je sais la rose, le feuille, tout ça… » Il retira ses lunettes d'un geste las. « Si nous partons de l'hypothèse que c'est lui, qu'il est de retour…Notre Jane Doe est quoi ? Son dixième meurtre ? »

« Non. En fait, ce serait son onzième, dont son neuvième à New York. »

« Vous étiez dans l'équipe qui enquêtait sur son dernier meurtre non ? », dit-il d'une voix un peu trop compatissante à son goût.

Elle se raidit. Comme si elle pouvait oublier cela. « Oui. Je faisais partie de l'équipe assignée en renfort à celle d'origine. Nous l'avons traqué pendant près de deux mois, puis plus rien. Il a tout simplement disparu. »

« Je sais que cela était il y a un an… » Commença-il avant de ce faire couper par Kate.

« Un an et demi en fait. » Un an et quatre mois, mais qui comptait ? « Il a tué ces femmes et est entré en contact avec nous. Mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à le retrouver. » Elle était encore frustrée par l'affaire, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la prendre personnellement. Parfois, Beckett rêvait encore de son dernier coup de fil.

Le capitaine Montgomery la regarda longuement. « Est-ce qu'il vous a contacté depuis ce temps ? »

« Non », répondit-elle aussitôt, « après sa dernière lettre, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui. » Elle fit aussitôt taire la petite voix qui hurlait dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi vous ? »

Elle le regarda avec surprise. « Monsieur ? »

« Vous n'étiez pas le l'enquêtrice principale de cette enquête, vous n'avez eu aucune interaction avec aucune des victimes, vous ne partagez aucunes similitudes physiques avec les femmes qu'il a tuées, vous n'étiez même pas dans la police quand il a commis son premier meurtre. Et pourtant, il vous a choisie, vous, comme intermédiaire pour interagir avec nous, alors qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de nous contacter pendant douze ans. Alors je me demande, qu'est-ce que vous avez de spécial à ses yeux? »

Kate ne s'étonna pas vraiment de la question. En fait, elle était même surprise que personne ne lui ait jamais demandé avant. « Je ne sais pas monsieur. Je ne sais déjà pas comment il a réussi à savoir que je faisais partie de l'équipe sur l'affaire. Peut-être que je lui rappelle quelqu'un, peut-être que c'est par simple hasard ou tout simplement parce qu'il est fou ? »

« Non, il n'est pas fou. Quelqu'un qui arrive à tuer onze personnes pendant douze ans, sans laisser la moindre trace ni se faire prendre, est très loin d'être fou. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que maintenant vous êtes justement l'enquêtrice principale de cette enquête. Vous serez donc encore plus exposée… »

« Je ne me retire pas de l'enquête ! », s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, visiblement énervée ne serait-ce que par l'idée.

« Je ne vous la retire pas, mais j'aimerais qu'au moins un homme ou deux soit dans les parages le temps de l'enquête. Cet homme est dangereux, je ne veux pas qu'il développe une fixation sur vous et que cela dégénère ! Déjà le fait qu'il vous envoyait des lettres et vous appelait au commissariat était de trop. Peut-être que cette fois, il ira plus loin et je refuse d'accepter que cela arrive. »

Beckett songea une seconde à ajouter une information, mais elle se retint. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache, surtout maintenant. À la place, elle ajouta : « Richard Castle ne m'a jamais menacée. Tous les courriers et les appels qu'il a pu passer n'avaient pour but que de nous tourner en ridicule ou de nous donner des indices qui menaient à des culs de sac. Vous le savez, vous avez lu toutes les retranscriptions et les rapports que j'ai faits. »

Ils se fixèrent en silence durant de longues secondes. C'était la première fois depuis un an que son nom était prononcé à voix haute. Puis Roy soupira et la tension se dissipa faiblement. Il se pencha sur son bureau, le visage aussi sérieux que possible. « Je le sais, mais je suis soucieux de votre sécurité. »

« Très bien, je le comprends. Mais je refuse que qui que ce soit me suive sous prétexte qu'il pourrait y avoir un risque. S'il cherche à entrer en contact avec nous à nouveau, j'accepterai d'en rediscuter, mais d'ici là, je ne veux aucune protection particulière. »

« Bon, très bien. » Le capitaine savait que Kate était têtue et qu'il n'arriverait probablement pas à la faire change d'avis dans l'immédiat. Il décida donc de changer de sujet. « Écoutez-moi bien. Il ne faut surtout pas que la presse l'apprenne. Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'ils déclenchent la panique dans la ville. C'est la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin en ce moment. Je veux que soyez le plus discret possible. Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'hommes supplémentaires ? »

« Pas pour le moment. Nous n'avons même pas encore l'identité de notre victime ni quoi que ce soit d'autre pour commencer. Mon équipe est suffisante pour ce début d'enquête. Après, ça pourrait changer je pense, donc j'aimerais garder toutes les options ouvertes. Par contre, je suggère un briefing sur l'affaire auprès des autres détectives, parce que ça risque d'être une grosse affaire… »

« Vous avez tout à fait raison. Je vais m'en charger. Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard ici. Je veux tout le monde présent à 100%. »

Elle savait qu'il voulait surtout tout le monde au courant du dossier, au cas où l'Écrivain tenterait de reprendre contact. « Oui monsieur », répondit-elle.

« Très bien, je vais demander une réunion de crise dans une heure. Vous pouvez y aller. »

« Bien monsieur. » Puis elle lui fit un dernier signe de tête avant de sortir de la pièce, pour se faire aussitôt interrompre par Ryan, qui était apparemment revenu avec les bandes demandées.

« Hey ! Ton téléphone a sonné pendant que tu étais avec Montgomery. C'était Lanie, elle a quelque chose pour nous et voudrait que tu passes à la morgue. »

« Oh merci. Je vais aller voir ça. »

Il lui adressa encore une fois la parole, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas de plus. « Alors il a dit quoi ? »

Beckett soupira. « Il voulait me mettre sous protection. Et il ne veut surtout pas que quoi que ce soit filtre dans la presse. »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire espiègle. « Même si je dois avouer que je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui sur la question de protection, je pense que ça ne devait pas être ton cas. »

« Je refuse de mettre ma vie en parenthèse pour quelque chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver », affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de faire mon travail. Bon, j'y vais », fini Kate en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. « N'oublie pas de regarder ces bandes pendant que je ne suis pas là. Et dis à Espo qu'il doit trier les témoignages de tous les témoins ! », Continua-t-elle sans se retourner.

« Tyran ! », répondit le jeune irlandais dans son dos avant de partir vers son bureau.

« J'ai entendu ! » fit la voix de Beckett avant de disparaitre dans l'ascenseur, ce qui fit sourire Ryan.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila la suite ! Je suis sur que vous avez remarqué le changement de rating. Alors ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre mais je prends mes précautions. Je ne voudrais pas oublié par la suite :D  
En tout cas encore merci pour vos messages ! Ca me donne vraiment envie de continuer et de faire de mon mieux. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre.

Encore une fois merci à ma beta et ses conseils précieux. Que ferais-je sans elle ?

Bien entendue pour changer rien à moi tout ça.

Chapitre 3:

Quand elle poussa les portes de la morgue, Kate su aussitôt qu'elle n'aurait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Le regard de Lanie lui disait déjà tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

« C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? », dit-elle avec un ton défait.

La médecin légiste la regarda avec un regard empli de compassion. « Je suis désolée. Comme je le craignais, la victime a été maitrisée à l'aide d'un anesthésiant encore non déterminé, juste avant d'être étranglée. » Elle tourna le cou de la victime en direction de son amie. « Tu vois là ? Marque d'injection. » Elle sortit une photo d'un des fichiers qui se trouvait sur la table la plus proche et la déposa à côté de la victime. « Exactement au même endroit que la dernière victime. Pour moi, c'est lui. J'ai envoyé un échantillon de sang au labo pour savoir avec quoi exactement elle a été anesthésiée, mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne nous mènera pas très loin. »

Beckett passa une main dans ses cheveux, clairement frustrée. « Merde. Pourquoi est-il de retour ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », répondit Lanie en lui lançant un regard interrogateur

« Il a disparu pendant plus d'un an. Aucune mention de lui nulle part, rien qui n'indiquait qu'il était encore en vie pendant ce laps de temps. Puis tout d'un coup, il laisse un corps dans une zone spécifique où je serais appelée. Il nous a laissé un message, ici. Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas le temps d'en chercher la réponse… »

« Tout ce que je peux te dire de plus, c'est qu'au vu des fibres retrouvées sur le corps de la victime, il a utilisé ce que je suppose être une cravate en soie pour l'étrangler. »

« Typique, il a tué au moins cinq autres femmes de la même manière. Quelque chose sur l'identité de celle-là ?» continua Beckett.

« J'ai fait une requête de recherche dans le système pour ses empreintes et son dossier dentaire. Normalement, je devrais avoir les résultats bientôt. Tu seras bien entendu la première au courant. » Kate lui fit un sourire puis s'apprêta à partir, mais son amie arrêta son geste. « Si tu penses que tu es concernée de près dans cette histoire, pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas au capitaine ? »

« Tu veux rire ? Il veut déjà me mettre sous protection ! Si je lui dis ça, je vais probablement finir avec quelqu'un dans mon dos 24/24. Hors de question. »

« Ce ne serait pas plus mal non ? Si ce type commence à être obsédé par toi, ça peut très mal finir. C'est un tueur en série Kate, pas un type quelconque qui prend ses rêves pour la réalité. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il cherchera à me faire mal. Je pense qu'il veut que je l'attrape, ou du moins que je tente. Pour lui, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Il se sert de tout cela pour nous tester. Je suis juste l'intermédiaire », affirma Beckett en haussant les épaules.

« Kate Beckett », grogna Lanie de sa voix la plus menaçante, « ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Un tueur en série dépose des corps à des endroits précis de Manhattan, de façon à être certain que tu sois sur l'enquête, le tout un an et demi après avoir annoncé, je cite, que 'Le jeu ne fait que commencer'. » Devant l'air ahuri de la jeune femme, la médecin légiste eut un sourire narquois. « Quoi ? Tu crois être la seule qui a des connections dans cette ville pour savoir ce qui s'y passe ? En tout cas, ne me dis pas que c'est normal ! Ce malade a une autre idée derrière la tête et tu le sais. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses encore un truc stupide, genre essayer de l'arrêter toute seule. Parce que je te préviens, si tu te retrouves sur l'une de mes tables, je te ramène d'entre les morts et je te botte les fesses tellement fort que tes arrière-petits-enfants le sentiront encore. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Comme de l'eau de roche. Et c'est la dernière fois que je laisse Esposito venir chercher les comptes rendus d'autopsie », ricana Kate. Puis avec un dernier sourire, elle fit demi -tour et sorti de la morgue, avec en fond sonore la voix de Lanie lui promettant mille misères.

* * *

La brigade, qui était plutôt calme en temps normal, regorgeait d'activité à cet instant. Tous les enquêteurs qui n'étaient pas occupés par une affaire s'étaient regroupés autour du tableau blanc, qui était désormais recouvert de diverses inscriptions et de photos. L'atmosphère était lourde et emplie de chuchotements, alors que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le capitaine qui se trouvait au milieu d'eux.

« Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Richard Castle, alias l'Écrivain, a tué onze femmes en l'espace de douze ans, essentiellement à New York. Les victimes sont toujours rousses, toujours âgées entre 25 et 30 ans. Il les maîtrise en leur injectant un anesthésiant, puis il les étrangle une fois qu'elles sont inconscientes. Il laisse ensuite sur chacun des corps une rose blanche enveloppée dans une page de roman policier, un auteur différent à chaque fois. D'où le surnom.» Le capitaine Montgomery fit un signe de tête vers Kate, qui avait réussi à trouver une place à l'avant, et continua ses explications. « Jusqu'à l'année dernière, nous ne savions rien sur lui. Le fait qu'il laisse de longs espaces de temps entre chaque meurtre le rend difficile à appréhender. Mais il est entré en contact avec nous. Il nous a laissé en apprendre plus sur lui. Bien entendu, cela n'a mené à rien. Nous ne savons toujours pas où il se trouve, mais il va probablement retenter de nous contacter. Le fait que Beckett soit à la tête de cette affaire n'est pas un hasard : elle était celle avec qui il est entré en contact la 1ière fois. Donc, je veux que tout le monde ait les yeux ouverts. Est-ce que c'est compris ? », Demanda le capitaine. Un murmure collectif lui répondit. « Ok, tout le monde au travail », reprit-il.

Tout le monde se dispersa aussitôt, lançant des regards furtifs en direction de Kate qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Elle s'assit tranquillement à son bureau, suivie de près par Ryan et Esposito.

« Tant que nous n'avons pas plus de données du labo ou de la morgue, je veux que l'on se concentre sur la vidéo et sur les déclarations des témoins. Je sais, nous savons qui il est mais vous avez comme moi vu le dossier. » Elle sorti une photo de celui-ci, qu'elle tendit aux deux hommes. « Cette photo date de 13 ans, il a pu énormément changer entre temps. Surtout que selon sa mère, à cette époque il a vendu tout ses biens, vidé tout ses comptes et il a tout simplement disparu. Il peut donc être n' importe où et ressembler à n'importe qui. L'avis de recherche que nous avons sortis à partir de cette photo n'a rien donné l'année dernière, je veux donc que l'ont se surpasse cette fois. Si nous le coinçons, nous le coinçons de la bonne manière. Compris ? »

Esposito fronça les sourcils à une information lue dans le dossier que tenait Beckett. « Il est indiqué que Castle est divorcé. Y'a pas un truc à creuser de ce coté la ? »

« Non. Irvin a déjà vérifié l'année dernière », l'interrompit Beckett. « Son ex-femme vit à Los Angeles et n'a pas eut le moindre contact avec lui depuis leur divorce, il y a 13ans. » Ryan ouvrit la bouche à son tour, mais fut coupé par Kate. « Oui, je sais, elle est rousse. Mais sa mère aussi est rousse. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un lien à faire mais, jusque là, je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver lequel. » La Lieutenant se tourna vers Karpowski, qui passait derrière elle. « Hey, tu vas au labo ? »

« Oui, je dois aller chercher des résultats pour mon affaire. Pourquoi ? », Demanda l'autre femme, un sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation.

« Tu pourrais demander où est-ce qu'ils en sont pour nos preuves ? Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques heures depuis qu'on a récupéré le corps, mais fais-leur comprendre que mettre la seconde serait pas mal pour une fois. »

« Pas de problème je vais faire passer le message », répondit Karpowski en souriant, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

« Et à propos de ses romans publiés? », reprit Ryan lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'une des feuilles qui se trouvait encore sur le bureau de Kate. « Qu'est-ce que ça avait donné la dernière fois ? »

« Absolument rien. Il n'a rien publié depuis au moins quinze ans, et son éditrice de l'époque n'a pas entendu parler de lui depuis au moins autant de temps. Tout ce qu'elle nous a dit, c'est que c'était un écrivain très prometteur, qu'il venait de publier son 4ième livre et il écrivait son 5ième quand il a soudainement tout arrêté, quelques mois après son mariage. Un cul de sac. », répondit Kate.

« Il a tout arrêté après son mariage ? Pourquoi ? », s'interrogea Kevin, après avoir réfléchi pendant plusieurs secondes.

Kate ouvrit l'un des dossiers sur l'enquête. « Alors selon Irvin, qui a parlé à l'ex-femme, c'était le choix de Richard Castle. Selon elle, leur mariage s'est fait sur un coup de tête lors d'un voyage à Las Vegas. Par la suite, il a décidé de mettre de coté son écriture pour profiter pleinement de sa nouvelle femme. Mais quand, au bout d'un an, elle lui a demandé s'il comptait reprendre, il lui a répondu qu'il n'avait plus d'inspiration. Et cela a fini par mener à leur divorce, un an plus tard. »

« Cul de sac, » dirent en cœur les garçons.

« Bon, reprenons notre travail. Esposito, comme je sais que tu as déjà commencé, je te laisse les déclarations des témoins. Ryan, à toi la vidéo. »

« Fais gaffe, c'est comme ça qu'on fini dans le porno », ricana Javier, tandis que son coéquipier se levait pour se mettre à sa tache.

« Non, je m'en voudrais de prendre ta place », lui répondit l'irlandais en souriant, tandis que Kate se demandait quand elle avait eu comme collègues des enfants de maternelle.

Au bout de deux heures, alors que tout le monde s'était plongé dans sa tache, le téléphone sonna. L'identifiant indiquait un appel de la morgue.

« Oui Lanie ? Tu as quelque chose pour nous ? », demanda Beckett d'une voix fatiguée.

« J'ai eu l'identité de notre victime grâce au dossier dentaire. Elle s'appelle Diane Hollin. Je viens de t'envoyer tout ça par mail à l'instant où je te parle. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'après-midi, Kate se mit à sourire. Ils avaient des indices, ils avançaient enfin.

* * *

Ils tournaient en rond, Beckett s'en rendit compte en sortant de l'entretien avec les parents de Diane. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris, c'est que Diane ne vivait que pour son travail, qu'elle n'avait que peu d'amis et encore moins de petit ami. Selon eux, rien d'insolite ne s'était passé dans la vie de leur fille ces dernières semaines. Elle leur avait paru normale et souriante, comme à l'habitude.

Kate Beckett avait quand même envoyé une équipe à son appartement et à son travail, espérant trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait les aider à avancer.

Kate commençait à être sérieusement frustrée. Les images des caméras n'avaient rien donné non plus : les seuls appareils encore en état de marche se trouvaient trop loin de la scène de crime pour que l'équipe puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'ils avaient, c'était la silhouette un peu floue d'un homme de grande taille qui attrapait la victime, juste avant de la faire disparaître dans la ruelle. Rien qui ne pourrait servir à établir un portrait robot récent du meurtrier ni de l'identifier de manière claire.

« Et on ne l'a pas sortant de la ruelle ? », demanda-elle à Ryan, qui appuyait sur le bouton retour pour la cinquième fois en moins de dix minutes.

« Non rien du tout, j'ai regardé la bande vidéo du reste de l'après-midi et personne ne sort de cette ruelle jusqu'à la découverte du corps. »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, fatiguée et énervée. « Mais où il est passé alors ? Il n'a pas pu rester sur place, c'est impossible ! Oh, il nous fait tourner en rond et je n'aime pas du tout ça ! »

Ryan haussa les épaules. « Soit il a réussi à rester sur place jusqu'à notre arrivée, puis il s'est faufilé, soit il a trouvé un autre moyen de sortir. »

Elle jura. « Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ! » Elle lui fit un énorme sourire. « Kevin, tu est le meilleur. Appelles Esposito. » Kate Beckett sorti à grands pas de la pièce.

* * *

« C'est comme ça qu'il repère les victimes et qu'il arrive à les tuer sans qu'on n'arrive à l'attraper. Il utilise des immeubles faciles d'accès par les escaliers de secours. Il doit forcer une des portes menant au toit et observer ses victimes chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'il repère le bon moment pour les attaquer. C'est pour ça que les victimes avaient toujours des appartements situés dans les étages les plus hauts. On pensait qu'il devait s'introduire dans leurs immeubles mais ce n'était pas ça, c'était ceux des alentours. Puis ensuite, il disparait de la même manière. » Dit Kate d'une voix excitée à son équipe qui l'écoutait religieusement.

« Du coup, comment on fait pour le repérer ? » demanda assez justement Ryan, qui s'était remis de l'excès de sentiments de sa collègue.

« Il ne l'a pas tuée sur un coup de tête. Il l'a forcement observée durant quelque temps avant. Il faut que l'on retourne dans les immeubles alentours pour voir si quelqu'un se souvient d'un homme qui traînait dans l'immeuble mais qui ne leur paraissait pas familier. » Beckett se tourna vers un des uniformes qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu sur la scène de crime. « Jones, prenez quelques hommes, retournez sur les lieux des meurtres les plus récents et questionnez les locataires sur ce sujet. Oh, et voyez en même temps s'ils ont dû remplacer une porte ou une fenêtre durant la période des meurtres. » Elle regarda à nouveau Ryan avant de continuer à donner ses ordres. « Nous devons élargir notre espace de recherche. Maintenant que nous savons comment il fait, essaie de voir si, dans les images des immeubles alentours, il y a quelqu'un se détache des autres ou qui ne semble pas cadrer avec l'environnement, particulièrement autour des heures des crimes. Concentre-toi sur les hommes à large carrure. »

« Ça va me prendre des heures, » gémit-il devant l'air amusé d'Esposito, qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant la mine de son partenaire.

« Raison de plus de t'y prendre maintenant », sourit Kate.

« Inspecteur Beckett », dit une voix derrière elle. Beckett se retourna et vit son supérieur la regarder avec une mine sévère. « Dans mon bureau », poursuivit-il. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, il avait fermé la porte.

« Oh, quelqu'un va se faire engueuler j'ai l'impression », ricana Javier.

« Je suppose que tu as épluché le rapport d'appels et les comptes de la victime ? », lui lança Beckett avec un regard acéré.

Esposito leva les bras en guise de réédition et retourna à son bureau, tandis que Ryan se moqua de lui à son tour, laissant Kate prendre la direction du bureau de son supérieur.

* * *

Kate frappa doucement à la porte. « Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ? »

« Asseyez-vous », lui demanda le capitaine en lui indiquant la chaise de la main. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez du nouveau ? », demanda-il d'un air un peu trop décontracté au goût de Beckett. Elle l'étudia une seconde, puis se décida à répondre.

« Oui, nous avons pu retrouver la famille de la victime. Malheureusement, cela n'a rien donné de plus. J'ai quand même envoyé des hommes chez elle et sur son lieu de travail au cas-où. Ils devraient être de retour d'ici une heure. J'ai aussi envoyé une équipe sur les lieux des autres crimes, pour voir si quelqu'un se souviens de quelque chose. Mais, le plus important, c'est que nous avons enfin compris son mode de fonctionnement. Il s'introduit dans un immeuble alentour, le pourquoi du choix de l'immeuble n'a pas encore été éclairci, il observe sa victime puis, une fois qu'il l'a tuée, il disparait de la même façon. C'est pour ça que nous n'arrivions pas à l'avoir. » Elle eut un grand sourire. « Je pense que nous allons bientôt le battre à son propre jeu. Dès que Ryan aura regardé les vidéos, nous allons probablement réussir à avoir une description plus précise du meurtrier, et même pouvoir faire son portrait robot. »

« C'est une bonne chose », répondit le capitaine en soupirant. Il cherchait visiblement à aborder un sujet sans savoir comment.

« Monsieur ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Elle espérait vraiment que les médias n'avaient pas mis la main sur cette histoire, cette affaire était déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça.

Il se gratta la nuque, fit une grimace, sorti une enveloppe d'un des dossiers qu'il avait sur sa table et la lui tendit. « Je suis désolé, Kate. »

Elle la prit, les mains tremblantes, remarquant distraitement qu'elle était adressée au capitaine Montgomery. Mais quand elle posa les yeux sur la lettre en elle-même pour la lire, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter.  
« Envie de me mettre la fessée inspecteur Beckett ? Attrape-moi si tu peux. »


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou je ne suis pas morte je suis juste débordée par les cours et mes partiels. Du coup je vais devoir ralentir mes chapitres pendant encore quelques semaines. Mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si il est un peu plus court que le précédent. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, me dire se que vous souhaitez dans la suite etc. Je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions !  
Merci à ma beta qui m'a fort bien aidé.

Comme d'habitude rien à moi. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

Chapitre 4:

Kate sortit de sa voiture en claquant la porte d'un air las, visiblement épuisée. A ce niveau, elle ne souhaitait que rentrer chez elle et dormir. L'après-midi avait été éprouvante. Le message envoyé par Richard Castle aussi tôt dans l'enquête prouvait qu'il avait prémédité son meurtre avant de le commettre et qu'il voulait réellement que Kate Beckett soit sur cette enquête. Bien entendu, Montgomery avait voulu revenir sur sa promesse et la faire suivre pour assurer sa protection, mais elle avait réussi à le persuader que ce n'était pas encore nécessaire. Pour le moment, leur priorité était cet homme et non pas la vague probabilité d'un danger qui rôdait près d'elle. Hélas, convaincre le capitaine avait été sa seule victoire de cette journée. L'équipe d'enquêteurs n'avait pas réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'enveloppe. Ils n'avaient même pas pu obtenir le moindre portrait robot parmi les locataires qui auraient pu les aider à identifier l'homme, la moitié avait déménagé depuis le dernier meurtre, et l'autre moitié ne se souvenait de rien en particulier. Ils avaient encore l'espoir d'obtenir une piste par les bandes vidéo des immeubles situés autour de la scène de crime, mais il faudrait attendre à demain pour en être sûrs. Et si Kate n'aimait pas une chose c'était attendre se dit-elle en traversant la route vide de voiture.

Le fait que Kate Beckett marchait dans une rue déserte à près de deux heures du matin lui en disait long sur ce qu'allait donner son quota de sommeil sur cette affaire. Ce début d'enquête ne la rassurait pas beaucoup, au contraire et cela ne réussit qu'à la faire soupirer. Et surtout réfléchir. Pourquoi Richard Castle la voulait-il, elle, comme messager ? Bien entendu, elle s'était déjà posée la question, à de nombreuses reprises même. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réponse, et cela la dérangeait beaucoup. La fascination que le mystère de cet homme exerçait sur elle la dérangeait encore plus, même si elle ne l'avouerait pas, même sous la torture. Car il avait fait la seule chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du laisser faire dans ce genre de cas : le laisser entrer dans sa tête. Et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit s'en rende compte.  
Ce fut devant la porte de son immeuble qu'elle la sentit, cette impression persistante que quelqu'un ou quelque chose la regardait. Elle se raidit, réfléchissant à la meilleure action possible. Finalement, elle dégaina son arme et se retourna vivement, prête à mettre en joue la première personne suspecte qui se trouverait dans sa ligne de mire. Mais la rue était tout aussi déserte qu'au moment où elle était sortie de sa voiture. Kate jura doucement, maudissant son esprit fatigué et ses amis. Avec toutes les remarques qu'elle avait essuyées durant la journée, elle avait finir par devenir paranoïaque.  
Elle se mit à rire bêtement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Heureusement, personne n'avait été témoin de son soudain accès de panique. Quand Kate entra enfin dans l'immeuble, un sourire amusé toujours imprimé sur ses lèvres, elle ne pensait plus qu'à la remarque que ferait Lanie le lendemain, quand elle lui raconterait son aventure.

Au même instant, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Elle s'avança doucement, jusqu'à pénétrer dans le cercle éclairé par la lumière des réverbères, révélant un homme. L'individu leva son regard clair vers le ciel, comme pour regarder les étoiles inexistantes au-dessus de New York. Il semblait attendre quelque chose et quand une lumière s'alluma à l'une des fenêtres du bâtiment en face de lui, un lent sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier d'animal, se propagea sur son visage. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il enfonça ses mains profondément dans son manteau sombre et fit quelques pas, cherchant visiblement à traverser la rue, mais le bruit lointain d'une sirène le fit soudainement hésiter. Et avant même que ce bruit n'eut le temps de s'évanouir, l'homme avait disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là dans un premier temps.

Kate Beckett était épuisée et pourtant, son cerveau refusait de s'éteindre. Elle avait tout tenté, mais rien n'y faisait : elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver une position lui permettant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle ne pensait qu'à Richard Castle et elle se détestait pour cela. Elle voulait le comprendre et savoir, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait passé presque une heure à regarder son dossier encore et encore à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre chose qui pourrait éclairer son comportement. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ces femmes ? Qu'est-ce qui le motivait à les tuer ? Elle savait que c'était un tueur et que sa vie devait se terminer derrière les barreaux mais, en même temps, Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eues quand il se décidait à appeler le commissariat, aux lettres que Castle lui avait adressées et aux sous -entendus qu'il glissait pour elle à travers ses paroles. Elle sentait qu'il y avait plus derrière ces meurtres. Elle le savait même. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et elle détestait ne pas savoir. Mettre un tueur derrière les barreaux n'était pas tout. Comprendre ses motivations, c'est ça qui amenait la paix pour ceux qui restaient. Mais lui, c'était autre chose. Elle songea à ses derniers mots : _« Tu es un mystère que je ne comprends pas... »,_ et ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une idée réciproque. Ce qui ne la rassura aucunement. Parce que si elle se laissait trop emporter dans cette affaire, il aurait gagné.  
Avec un dernier grognement et un coup porté sur son oreiller, elle se força à rester immobile. La mâchoire serrée, elle se promit de redoubler d'efforts dès son retour au commissariat, dans la matinée. Elle n'allait pas laisser un tueur psychopathe envahir aussi impunément ses pensées, elle était plus forte que ça.

Bien plus tard, alors que Kate avait fini par s'endormir profondément, une présence sortit du pas de sa porte, la noirceur qui l'entourait la faisant apparaître bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. C'était l'homme qui s'était trouvé dans la rue. Son regard, assombri par le manque de lumière, la regardait avec une lueur affamée. Il s'avança de quelques pas pour se trouver entièrement dans la chambre. Il jeta un œil distrait autour de lui, mais son attention était portée vers Kate. Ses poings le démangeaient de toucher l'étendue de peau qui se trouvait si près de lui, se serrant et se desserrant dans son manteau pour y résister. Durant de longues secondes, il resta figé comme une étrange statue qui se serait retrouvée là par hasard. Mais il finit par bouger, s'approchant de plus en plus, en silence, d'une Kate toujours profondément endormie. Il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle pour que son visage soit à la hauteur du sien. L'une de ses mains approcha d'elle, écartant une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé sur son visage. De son autre main il sortit un couteau et, avec un regard presque désolé, il l'approcha de la gorge de la jeune femme, avant de frapper sans un bruit.

Kate s'éveilla en hurlant. Son cœur battait la chamade, son corps était couvert de sueur. Ses mains se portèrent automatiquement à son cou, cherchant vainement une blessure, mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se rendant compte qu'elle était complètement seule, qu'elle venait juste de faire un cauchemar. Encore sous le coup de la panique, elle se leva, attrapa son arme de rechange qu'elle laissait toujours dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et fit le tour de son appartement, les sens sur le qui-vive. Elle vérifia aussi portes et fenêtres : toutes fermées, mis à part celle de la cuisine qui demeurait toujours légèrement entrouverte pour laisser passer les courants d'air. Elle la referma quand même par précaution et vérifia encore une fois la sécurité de sa porte d'entrée. Enfin rassurée, Kate Beckett baissa son arme et laissa sortir de sa bouche un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle éclata d'un rire nerveux. Elle venait de faire une crise de panique à cause d'un stupide cauchemar. Un peu honteuse et vaguement amusée à postériori, elle reprit le chemin de son lit et se recoucha. Cette enquête occupait un peu trop son esprit à son goût. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience fut qu'elle espérait ne pas avoir réveillé les voisins avec son cri.

À quelques mètres de là, Richard Castle sortit une figurine d'éléphant de sa poche pour la regarder longuement. Puis, avec un sourire et un dernier regard en directement de l'appartement de Kate, il se mit à marcher jusqu'à se faire avaler par la noirceur de la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Oui je suis toujours vivante ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard mais j'étais en partiels et mon pc à grillé, du coup pour taper c'est tout de suite plus compliqué. Le temps que je récupère quelque chose de potable mon temps de postage va s'en trouver allongé. Je suis terriblement désolé. Mais j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, j'espère avoir gardé l'état d'esprit, vu que j'ai perdu toute mes notes et brouillons en même temps que mon pc.  
Si vous avez des envies particulières ou une requête lié à cette fic, faite le moi savoir !

Et un message spécial à ma béta qui à eu un accident. Elle va mieux mais je lui fais pleins de câlins et un bon rétablissement. Du coup toutes les fautes qui se trouveront dans ce chapitre sont de mon fait.

Comme d'hab rien à moi. Et Happy Castle monday pour ceux qui verront l'épisode ce soir.

Chapitre 5:

Kate sentait la frustration envahir de plus en plus son esprit. Elle avait constamment l'impression de faire du sur place depuis le début de cette affaire. Rien n'avançait comme elle le voulait et à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression de faire une avancée, quelque chose se mettait en travers de sa route. Là, en l'occurrence les affres de la bureaucratie. Les bandes-vidéos qu'ils avaient fait demander la veille n'avait pas encore fait leurs apparitions et Ryan avait passé la matinée appeler probablement tous les bureaux de New York afin de mettre la main dessus. Mais hélas sans succès jusqu'à présent. Esposito, lui, était reparti sur une des scènes de crime les plus récentes, argumentant sur le fait qu'ils avaient peut-être loupé quelque chose la dernière fois. Elle avait voulu l'accompagner, mais Montgomery avait refusé tout net, argumentant que ce n'était pas assez sur pour elle à ce stade de l'enquête. Le fait que Lanie est refusé de compatir quand elle l'avait appelée n'avait pas aidé son humeur. Du coup elle était coincée à son bureau, cherchant en vain un indice, même minime, dans les dossiers qu'elle avait regroupés.  
Elle était en train d'envisager d'aller se chercher un café quand son téléphone sonna. Espérant de tout coeur que ce n'était pas un nouveau corps, elle décrocha avec une certaine appréhension.

« Inspecteur Beckett. » Dit-elle de sa voix la plus professionnelle.

Une voix amusée lui répondit. « Bonjour Kate. T'aurais-je manqué ? » Voix qu'elle reconnue aussitôt, l'ayant rêvé un peu trop souvent durant cette dernière année.

« Castle...» Murmura-elle, en faisant des grands gestes paniqués en direction de Ryan qui se trouvait encore en communication. « Je ne pensais pas t'entendre de sitôt. » Ce qui était vrai. La dernière fois il avait fait entendre parler de lui qu'au bout de quinze jours d'investigations, attendant le dernier moment possible pour se faire connaitre.

« Je sais j'envisageais de te parler que plus tard mais vois-tu je n'ai jamais été un homme très patient. » Elle entendait le sourire dans sa voix et cela n'aida en rien le chaos qui se déroulait actuellement dans son esprit.

« Pourquoi ne pas venir me rendre visite au commissariat ? Je suis sûr que tu serais très bien accueillit. » Elle vit du coin de l'oeil le capitaine lui faire signe de continuer à parler tandis que plusieurs personnes s'étaient regroupées autour de Ryan, qui écoutait la conversation tout en essayant de retracer l'appel.

Il se mit à rire, ce qui n'aida en rien les papillons qui avaient élu domicile dans son estomac, ni l'alarme qui hurlait dans sa tête depuis l'instant où elle avait décroché. « Je ne pense pas que nous soyons assez avancé dans notre relation pour faire cela en public Kate. Mais je ne suis pas contre le téléphone... »

« Oh non Castle, je ne crois pas. » Elle fut soudainement plus sérieuse, se rappelant qu'elle parlait à un tueur en série et non pas un simple citoyen. « Mais dis moi. Pourquoi elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il d'une voix incertaine. C'était la première fois en presque deux ans qu'elle sentait une faille chez cet homme. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à savoir...Juste... Je l'ai vu et c'était elle. » Un silence ce fit à l'autre bout de la ligne. A tel point qu'elle crut qu'il avait raccroché, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de ce blâmer pour l'avoir laissé filé, il se reprit. « Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi. Je préfère peler l'oignon Beckett. C'est bien plus intéressant. Ou sinon on peut ce le faire à la Hannibal Lecter ! Quid pro quo Clarice. » Murmura-il dans une mauvaise imitation d'Anthony Hopkins.

Cela la fit sourire malgré elle. « Tant que l'on ne me livre pas une assiette de fèves avec du chianti je dirais que je suis plutôt à l'abri. »

« Oh une fille qui connait ses classiques ! Sexy... » Elle entendit le froissement de quelque chose dans le fond. « Je vais devoir te laisser Kate. Je pense que l'inspecteur Ryan à largement de quoi faire pour me retrouver maintenant. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois détective. Ce fut un plaisir. » Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, il avait déjà raccroché.

Elle resta quelques secondes à fixer le combiné, surprise par ce soudain départ. Elle finit par lancer un regard à Ryan, qui avait tout aussi interdit qu'elle.

« Euh j'ai l'adresse. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va être utile vu qu'il savait qu'on l'écoutait... » Il lui tendit un bout de papier qui indiquait une rue dans le nord de Manhattan. Elle sentait Montgomery la dévisager dans son dos, mais elle l'ignora, elle n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un tente de la résonner maintenant.

« Peut-être mais on ne va pas laisser passer ça sous ce prétexte. On y va. Et appel Espo sur le chemin. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il passe le reste de la semaine à dire qu'on aurait dû l'attendre. »

Ryan eut un sourire tout en récupérant son arme. « Oh je suis sûr qu'il le prendra bien, sinon au pire il y aura toujours le docteur Parrish pour lui remonter le moral. »

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Esposito les attendait déjà.

« Ben alors c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ? » Dit-il en guise de salutation.

Kate lui mit un coup de poing à l'épaule en passant. « Hey que veux-tu Esposito, nous on a un vrai boulot. »

Puis presque aussitôt l'ambiance ce fit plus sombre et professionnel. Beckett pris la tête du groupe et ils avancèrent en silence, l'arme au poing, jusqu'au numéro d'où avait été repéré l'appel. Elle fit un signe de tête à Ryan qui passa à côté d'elle et frappa avec force contre la porte.

« Police de New York, ouvrez ! » Hurla l'irlandais. Il tendit l'oreille pour tout signe d'une présence mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il s'apprêta à recommencer, plus fort cette fois, quand Esposito l'écarta du chemin et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé.

« Pas la peine de lui laisser le temps de fuir. » Lui dit-il en pénétrant dans l'appartement, suivi de près par Beckett qui ne pouvait visiblement pas s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude de son ami. Ryan soupira puis ferma la marche.

Comme ils s'y attendaient l'appartement était complètement vide. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'une présence humaine et encore moins de l'écrivain, ce qui énerva plus qu'autre chose Kate, qui ne supportait pas le fait d'avoir été baladé par Castle. Elle s'apprêta à sortir son portable pour appeler une équipe du labo, après tout il y avait peut-être une chance qu'on retrouve une empreinte quelque part, quand elle entendit Ryan appeler son nom d'une des pièces de l'appartement.

Elle rangea son arme et les rejoignit. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose les gars ? »

Esposito lui tendit une enveloppe blanche. « On a trouvé ça sur le lit. Il y a ton nom dessus alors on c'est dit que tu devais peut-être la regarder d'abord. » Sa phrase était appuyée par de grands mouvements de tête de Ryan derrière lui.

Elle leur jeta un regard curieux puis pris la dite enveloppe, qui paraissait totalement banal en dehors de son nom écrit sur une des faces. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution, mais fut presque déçue de ne voir qu'une simple feuille à l'intérieur.

« Alors, ça dit quoi ? » Demanda Ryan en tentant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'Esposito, qui leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de son coéquipier.

Elle lui lança un sourire amusé. « Laisse-moi le temps de le lire avant et peut-être que tu le sauras. »

'Re-bonjour inspecteur, est-ce un flingue dans ta poche où tu es tout simplement contente de me revoir ? Je sais, tu aurais préféré que je sois là en personne, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois, j'en suis sûre. Mais voilà, plus le temps passe moins tu te rapproches et je me suis dit que j'allais te donner un petit coup de main. Je sais tu te demandes pourquoi je t'aiderais à m'attraper, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mes raisons. Que je suis sur tu finiras par trouver, après tout tu n'es pas l'une des meilleurs inspecteurs de New York pour rien. Mon premier indice se trouve dans le tiroir de la table de chevet se trouvant devant toi. Et que la force soit avec toi. Au fait, j'aime beaucoup les éléphants.'

Elle resta interdite plusieurs secondes devant la dernière phrase, cherchant le sens caché derrière ces mots, qui a première vue ne voulaient rien dire.

« Hey tu n'as pas des éléphants sur ton bureau. » Demanda Ryan en penchant la tête, essayant de lire la lettre malgré l'angle.

« Si, plusieurs même. Mais je ne comprends pas la phrase dans le contexte. »

« Peut-être qu'il veut montrer qu'il voit plus qu'on ne le pense ? » Avança le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Elle s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais elle lui fut coupée dans son élan.

« Regardez ce qu'il nous a laissé. » Dit Esposito en lui tendant une cassette qu'il avait trouvée dans le lieu indiqué par Castle. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? »

Kate sortie son téléphone. « J'appelle la scientifique pour qu'il passe l'appartement au peigne fin et on rentre au commissariat pour visionner cette vidéo. » Elle posa ses yeux sur la lettre qui avait été abandonnée sur un meuble. « Il veut jouer ? On va jouer. Mais pas sûr qu'il aime le résultat. »

* * *

Elle avait chargé Ryan de préparer le matériel le temps qu'elle fasse son rapport à Montgomery. De ce fait, quand elle pénétra dans la pièce ils étaient déjà installés, n'attendant visiblement plus qu'elle.

« Quoi ? Personne n'a apporté le popcorn ? » S'amusa-elle en prenant un siège. « Bon va-y Ryan. Et je veux qu'on fasse attention aux moindres détails, n'importe quoi. S'il nous a donné cette vidéo c'est pour quelque chose. Même si c'est une farce pour lui il y a forcement un but, même caché, derrière.»

Il mit en marche la vidéo et elle fut surprise de voir des images de vidéo-surveillance. D'une rue de New York selon la qualité et l'angle de la caméra.

« Esposito, essaye de trouver quelle rue ça peut bien être. » Dit-elle, le visage toujours concentré sur l'écran. Il hocha la tête et s'apprêta à ce lever quand Ryan ce mit à hurler.

« Stop ! Met sur pause maintenant, la ! »

Kate s'exécuta aussitôt, surprise par la réaction de son coéquipier. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as vu quelque chose? »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, le visage rivé sur un point de l'image. « Remet en arrière, de quelques secondes. » Ce qu'elle fit. « Ici stop ! » Il montra un homme qui ne se distinguait pas plus qu'un autre dans la foule. « C'est lui, c'est l'écrivain ! »

Elle regarda l'homme qui se trouvait de dos. « Comment tu peux être sûr que c'est lui ? »

« J'ai passé tellement d'heures à regarder les vidéos des scènes de crime que je pourrais probablement dessiner sa silhouette dans mon sommeil. Je vous dis que c'est lui. »

Esposito le regarda, impressionné. « Wow, tu nous as caché tes talents durant tout ce temps ? »

« Bon très bien il faut qu'on trouve un moment où il est de face. Si nous pouvons avoir son visage actuel ce sera bien plus simple pour le retrouver. »

Encore une fois ce fut Ryan qui fut le premier à le remarquer, ce qui déclencha une remarque amusée de la part d'Esposito. Kate quant à elle, elle était trop surprise le visage qu'elle voyait en face d'elle pour dire quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr elle avait vu des photos de Richard Castle, elle avait même la photo de son mariage dans un de ses dossiers. Elle l'avait trouvé mignon, dans le sens charmant du terme, mais ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé plus que ça, consciente du fait que ces photos avaient bien quinze ans. Mais là, elle avait son visage juste en face d'elle et il était...étonnant. _Vraiment très sexy _Lui murmura une petite voix qui ressemblait étrangement à Lanie. Petite vois qu'elle s'empressa de faire taire.

« Bien. Ryan fait des copies de son visage et fax les à tous les commissariats, les aéroports, les gares brefs tous les endroits qui pourraient être utile. Esposito, je veux que tu me retrouves la rue ou a été prise cette vidéo. Vu la date... » Elle fit signe aux chiffres indiqué sur le bord inférieur de l'écran qui montrait que cette vidéo datait d'il y a deux jours. « Cela pourrait être un indice pour notre enquête.»

« Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? » Demanda-il en rassemblant ses papiers.

Elle eu un regard déterminée. « Savoir comment il a réussi à obtenir la copie d'une caméra publique sans que personne ne soit au courant. »

* * *

Quand Kate entra chez elle, elle était encore une fois épuisée. La journée avait été forte en rebondissements et elle avait enfin l'impression qu'elle avançait quelque part, mais le fait que chaque pas en avant avait été plus ou moins donné par Castle l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on joue avec elle et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait obtenue jusque là.

Elle finit par s'affaler sur son canapé, un verre de vin à la main et une copie de la lettre de Castle dans l'autre. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre le sens de la dernière phrase. Elle savait que cela était particulièrement dirigé vers elle, mais elle ne savait toujours pas en quoi. Comme l'avait dit Ryan elle avait bien des éléphants sur son bureau, mais pourquoi Castle le soulignerait ? A part pour le fait de dire qu'il savait à quoi son bureau ressemblait ? Tout ce que cela allait mener c'est à un renforcement de la sécurité dans l'immeuble. Mesure mise en place aussitôt qu'elle avait transmit la lettre à Montgomery. Il y avait forcement quelque chose d'autres la dessous, mais pour le moment rien n'était encore ressortie. Ce qui la fit soupirer. Mais ses divagations nocturnes furent interrompues par son téléphone. Elle regarda brièvement sa montre, qui indiquait 22h et se demanda qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille. Elle espéra que c'était Lanie, ou un faux numéro, plutôt qu'Esposito pour lui dire qu'un nouveau corps avait été découvert. Elle avait besoin de sommeil et de comprendre les casse-têtes de Castle.

Elle vérifia le numéro, mais ne le reconnue pas, du coup elle hésita à décrocher, mais se rappela soudainement que son père était parti péché dans le nord et qu'il utilisait souvent le téléphone du chalet où il se trouvait pour l'appeler. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle répondit.

« Kate Beckett. »

« Quoi ? Pas d'inspecteur Beckett cette fois-ci ? J'en suis presque déçu. »

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il avait son numéro personnel.


End file.
